El Plan de Conquista
by Kagome Yumika
Summary: Kgome había esperado por tanto tiempo a que Inuyasha diera el primer paso que ahora después de 3 años estaba decidida a tomar el asunto en sus manos, sin que el pobre Hanyou lo supiera tramo un plan para conquistarlo y estaba decidida a cumplir su objetv
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces si no a Rumiko Takahashi

espero que disfruten la historia y cualquier cosa que no entiendan pueden preguntarme

* * *

**_El Plan de Conquista_**

_Por: Kagome Higurashi_

_**Prologo**_

_Tranquila… _

_Solo respira.._

Kagome? –parpadeo varias veces antes de voltear a ver a la persona que la estaba llamando- Kagome que demonios te sucede ahora? –pregunto un fastidiado hanyou que se rascaba la nariz con aburrimiento. Ella volvió a parpadear sucesivamente para después ladear la cabeza mientras intentaba analizar aun torpemente lo que había dicho Inuyasha-

_Tú puedes.._

Nada Inuyasha, solo estoy…. Pensando –murmuro Kagome soltando un suspiro de abatimiento mientras intentaba por todos los medios escapar de ese lugar- escucha, yo creo haber escuchado a la anciana Kaede decir que necesitaba algunas plantas medicinales así que..

Fhe! Lo hubieras dicho antes –dijo con tranquilidad Inuyasha antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar-

Kagome aun con la mente colapsada por las miles de ideas y planes que había trazado sentada aun lado del pozo devora hueso seguía sin entender que era lo que intentaba Inuyasha en ese momento, lo observo avanzar por el pasto mientras rogaba en su interior que no se diera cuenta del hecho de que ella no lo estuviera siguiendo, tal ves y solo tal ves el hanyou fuera tan descuidado y tonto como decía Kouga que era e ignorara su ausencia y así ella podría…

Kagome –dijo esta ves con un tono de voz amenazante mientras se volteaba lentamente para observarla con su penetrante mirada ambarina, con una expresión de exasperación patente en su rostro, ella abrió la boca levemente-

_Aparentemente no es tan tonto como todo el mundo piensa_

Si? –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios-

_Porque cuando quería que la ignorara no lo hacia?_

Claro se le había olvidado que hace solo 3 semanas que había vuelto después de 3 años al Sengoku y era bastante obvio el porque Inuyasha no quería separarse de ella. Kagome también se sentía reacia a alejarse de el durante un tiempo mayor a 2 minutos antes de comenzar a exasperarse y a sentir un ataque de pánico.._ nada relevante por supuesto_… pero desde hace unos días que una idea le estaba rondando por la cabeza y cada ves que lo pensaba le parecía más fiable además que nada arriesgada.. _claro, solo había que analizar que era peligroso en esta vida_… como sea, el punto era que para lograr ponerse seria con ese asuntico necesitaba lejos a Inuyasha, ¿por que?, era una fuente de distracción asegurada, su sola presencia le desviaba los pensamientos a otros puntos y la hacia pensar en cosas indecentes a su punto de vista.

_Como si no las pensara sola de todas formas_

Kagome que te sucede? –Inuyasha comenzó a mover el pie izquierdo con molestia mientras fruncía su ceño molesto- no era que tenias que buscar unas plantas medicinales?

Aahhh –respondió ella torpemente mientras intentaba buscar una escusa, una buena escusa como para realizar la tarea que llevaban haciendo juntos desde que ella regresara y aun antes… _**sola**_- pues veras… yo creo que debería ir sola..

_Vamos, pude haber dicho algo mejor que eso_

Que?

Que puedo hacerlo sola –sonrió mostrando todos lo dientes que tenía tratando de ocultar la falsedad del gesto y lo miro con nerviosismo- si bueno.. no creo que sea necesario dejar la aldea desprotegida por ir los dos a buscar las plantas medicinales, estoy segura de que yo…

Miroku y Sango están en la aldea Kagome –murmuro tal cosa mientras volteaba los ojos con fastidio- además el lugar a donde vamos no queda muy lejos de la aldea.

Si claro –murmuro toscamente mientras fruncía los ojos intentando buscar una escusa mejor que esa- yo… bueno… es.. Inuyasha es que veras lo que sucede es..

Fhe! –Interrumpió rudamente el hanyou mientras la miraba con un dura expresión en su rostro que silencio las palabras de la sacerdotisa- no vas a ir sola –termino de decir mientras con un gesto de su cabeza indicaba a la muchacha que se pusiera de pie-

_A veces se comportaba tan dominante_

Bien –dijo con resignación mientras comenzaba a parase para luego alcanzar al hanyou- estas feliz ahora?

Fhe! –Fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar con los brazos cruzados bajo su aori-

Si, Inuyasha era dominante y todo lo que lo demás pero ella lo quería demasiado como para importarle, además esos pequeños detalles que tenía ahora de permanecer SIEMPRE a su lado y cuidar de ella mucho más que antes, increíble si alguien preguntaba su opinión respecto a eso, era algo que solo lograba hacer que lo amara más. En esas últimas semanas el comportamiento hacia ella era mucho más especial que antes, solo una persona que lo conociera como ella lo conocía podría notar esos sutiles cambios de conductas que aunque eran casi mínimos ella los atesoraba todos. Y esa era la cuestión del asunto, aunque Inuyasha estaba siendo más considerado con ella aun no se podría definir su relación, si es que tenían algún tipo de relación, algo que ella esperaba que fuera así, por ello desde hace unos días había estado ideando una especie de plan de ataque que quería iniciar lo antes posible porque a pesar de todo ella era un ser humano y tenia necesidades; nada carnal por supuesto (pensó sonrojada) solo quería un poco más de afecto y cariño hacia su persona y esta ves no esperaría a que Inuyasha hiciera un movimiento, si lo hacia probablemente seria anciana antes de que el tonto hanyou siquiera le diera un pequeño beso, aunque siendo sincera él nunca había hecho algún movimiento inicial, siempre y déjenme recalcarlo SIEMPRE era ella quien iniciaba todo.

_Bueno después de todo, ¿quien la mandaba a ella enamorarse de un hombre-hanyou-lo-que-sea?, nadie por su puesto así que o se conformaba con lo que tenia o hacia algo al respecto _-pensó Kagome lanzándole al hanyou una mirada incriminatoria-

Que? –pregunto Inuyasha confundido al voltear y ver la forma en que lo observaba la miko-

Olvídalo –dijo con fastidio mientras intentaba volver al asunto que le importaba-

_Tratar de conquistar al mundo_

_En este caso_

_Inuyasha_

Si le preguntaban preferiría hacer lo primero, pero que se le hace?, después de todo ella era la tonta enamorada de un simio con retraso mental incapaz de ver lo que podrían tener si él moviera su gran trasero y…

No desvaríes y concéntrate –murmuro ella mientras se golpeaba ligeramente la cabeza, Inuyasha _como no_ la miro con una expresión en su rostro que ella estaba segura que pensaba que estaba loca- _bien quien le manda a venir_ –pensó con enojo para después devolverle la mirada a lo que el hanyou volvió a bufar y volver a mirar al frente sin antes por supuesto rodar los ojos-

Bien ahora, si tenia que pensar en las prioridades y lo que desea conseguir en un plazo de ¿1, 2 o 3 meses?, como sea, para eso necesitaba un lápiz y papel, claro se le había olvidado la época en que estaba pero eso se podía remedir con un pergamino (o como se llamen esas hojas que utilizaban en este tiempo), tinta y un pincel.

Inuyasha creo que mejor nos dirigimos a la aldea y mañana buscamos las plantas medicinales, te parece? –dijo con una idea en mente mientras se detenía y daba la vuelta- se me había olvidado unas cosas que tengo que hacer y…

Mujer estas loca verdad? –pregunto el hanyou con agotamiento mientras entrecerraba los ojos con desconfianza- no estarás intentando escapar verdad?

No Inuyasha –al no verlo muy convencido suspiro- no soy tan tonta, se que de todas formas no alcanzaría a dar ni 3 pasos antes de que me atraparas –observo la mirada fija que le devolvía el hanyou y se encogió de hombros- además que sabes que me gusta estar contigo

El efecto fue inmediato, las mejillas del Hanyou se colorearon de un todo rosa y sus ojos nerviosos intentaron dirigir su atención a cualquier punto en el que ella no se encontrara. Hace unos 3 años probablemente ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, es más, hace una semana aun seguiría pasando lo mismo pero después de pensar detenidamente en sus sentimientos y comenzar a planear la forma de conquistar _definitivamente _a Inuyasha ya no la avergonzaba tanto aceptar abiertamente sus sentimientos… además alguien tenia que ser el valiente de esta relación.

Fhe! Vamos entonces –murmuro con la voz levemente alterada-

20 minutos más tarde

Habían pasado unos 10 minutos desde que llegaron a la cabaña (que era más un templo que otra cosa) en donde ambos vivían y en la que desgraciadamente aun a pesar de lo que todo el mundo pensaba no hacían ahí todo lo que una pareja debería hacer si convivían juntos… _pero que por favor alguien le dijera eso al Hanyou_… Ahí Kagome se encontraba sentada en el suelo mientras escribía en un papiro-no-se-como-llamarlo sobre una mesita que su adorado hanyou había construido PARA ella el título de la lista sobre el orden de los sucesos o las acciones que ella preferiría que sucedieran primero.

**Plan de Conquista**

_1._ Lograr que le dijera palabras Cariñosas

_2._ Comenzar a tomarse de las manos

_3._ Conseguir que fuera mas cariñoso

_4._ Que la abrazara sin tener que obligarlo a ello

_5._ Que la besara

_6._ Que le dijera que la quería o la amaba **(preferiblemente lo ultimo)**

Eran solo 6 pasos y aunque pareciera poco a ella se le hacia la lista más larga del mundo, porque seamos sinceros, ¿no era que cuando ella finalmente regresara todo lo que había en la lista tenía que haber pasado sin que ella trazara un escabroso… _ella era bastante dramática_… plan para conseguir lo que toda mujer daba por hecho?, si tienes un algo-que-parece-una-relación con un hanyou de nombre Inuyasha aparentemente las cosas no eran tan fáciles como en un inicio se planteaban.

Quien me manda a mí a fijarme en él –dijo con simpleza mientras se mordía la uña del dedo índice pensando en un plan de ataque para el primer punto de la lista- mmmm…

Inuyasha no se encontraba en ese momento con ella gracias a Miroku y unos demonios que se encontraban estorbando en las afueras de la aldea, nunca habría pensado que estaría ten feliz de que unos demonios hicieran destrozos en la aldea que tanto amaba… _esperaba que Dios la perdonara por tales pensamientos._

Supongo que el orden esta bien –observo el ultimo punto de la lista con una falsa mirada de tragedia- no puedo esperar que me diga que me ama si ni siquiera logro que me de un mísero abrazo, supongo que para que suelte un poco la lengua tengo que hacer que se relaje más y que vea que ser cariñoso no es tan malo como lo piensa –suspiro al pensar en lo difícil que sería hacerle ver lo racional de sus pensamientos a Inuyasha-

No importa.. yo se que el me quiere –en esos tres años había madurado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de ello- solo tengo que hacer que el se de cuenta _**O**_ si ya lo sabe, que de una ves por todas me lo diga.. –dijo con la mirada llena de determinación y su puño apoyado en la palma abierta de su otra mano- y lo voy a lograr como que mi nombres es Kagome Higurashi!

**Inuyasha prepárate que cuando Kagome Higurashi se propone hacer algo no descansa hasta conseguirlo**

**Y TU **

**definitivamente vas a admitir de una buena ves por todas que me amas!**

_Si, ella era algo dada al drama pero, ¿ que se le hace?.._

**_Continuara..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Después de un largo tiempo vuelvo a publicar un historia... no se si estoy oxidada pero lo que si les puedo asegurar es que este fic va a ser totalmente diferente a mis fic anteriores.. yo siempre hago historia basicamente tragicas y con MUUUUUUCHO drama pero esta se me vino a la mente hace un día y después de meses sin escribir absolutamente nada tome la decisión de escribir este prologo asi que espero que les guste y me digan sus comentarios acerca de esta nueva creación mía

este fic solo contara con 7 capítulos hasta ahora y un posible epilogo (pero no estoy segura aun)

**_Gracias tomarse la molestia de leer esta pequeña historia y espero verlos en el proximo capítulo..._**

atte: Denisse_Kagome


	2. Primer paso

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es totalmente de mi invenció.. espero que la disfrutentanto tanto como cuando yo la escribi..

* * *

**_Capitulo 1:_ Primer paso**

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos días desde que había decidido finalmente dar el primer paso para iniciar un VERDADERA relación con el Hanyou y era por ello que siempre cargaba la lista dentro de su kimono para recordar lo importante de su misión. Solo después de dos días planeando como y donde seria su primer movimiento finalmente podría iniciar con la operación-conquista-de-hanyou-tarado

… _nombre perfecto en su opinión_..

Sacando rápidamente la lista de su kimono observo nuevamente con atención el primer punto de la lista: Lograr que le dijera palabras Cariñosas. No podía ser tan difícil cierto?, no era que esperaba que le dijera que era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y que era un regalo del cielo, algo que ni el mismo se merecía por ser un tonto incapaz de actuar sin que ella lo golpeara, pero vamos, era I N U Y A S H A, y eso en si ya significa muchas cosas.

Kagome –escucho que la llamaba con ese _tonito_ irritado que siempre utilizaba- porque no me dijiste que ibas a salir? –el gruñido del hanyou hubiera asustado a cualquiera pero para ella era como el de un cachorrito-

_Guarda la lista idiota!.._

Aahh? –dijo distraídamente mientras guardaba la lista con rapidez antes de voltearse con una enorme y falsa sonrisa- o vamos Inuyasha ni que fueras mi papa o _algo _–dije lo ultimo con toda intención intentando sacar alguna reacción de el-

Fhe!- juraría que algún día lo mataría si seguía respondiendo todo con ese típico fhe tan de el- eres muy torpe, probablemente pises una rama y te mates sin darte cuenta… por eso es que tengo que estar contigo siempre..

_Aja! Te agarre.._

Y no es porque te importo? –dije con la voz más lamentable que tenía-

_Por Dios si hasta pareciera que me iba a echar a llorar!_

Aahh? –Inuyasha se sonrojo notablemente mientras balbuceaba – yooo.. ahh?

Entonces es verdad? –las lagrimas se asomaban de mis ojos- no te importo ni un poco?

_Debería de meterme a actriz_

Ka-kagome yoo –rojo se acercaba lentamente hacia la miko que le dio la espalda mientras sollozaba- yoo.. claro que.. bien.. tu sabes que.. –gruño exasperado el hanyou mientras observaba acongojado a la muchacha- tu sabes que eso no es verdad –con nerviosismo comenzó a rascarse una de sus orejas-

Realmente lo se? –Teatralmente lo miro con congoja mientras hacia un puchero de lo más adorable (_según la opinión de Sango asique tiene que ser así)_- yo no se nada.. mientras yo te digo lo mucho que me importas y que me pareces el hanyou mas hermoso del mundo tu… tu me dices TORPE!

Her..hermoso? –respondió avergonzado y retrocediendo lentamente asustado-

_Demonios es que tengo que darle una libro con las respuestas?_

SI! –dije ya aburrida de tanto drama y secando mis lagrimas falsas- no te parezco hermosa?

El hanyou en ningún momento comprendió como fue que llegaron a esa situación ni como responder correctamente para evitarse un posible bocado de tierra, nervioso y sonrojado desde los pies hasta la coronilla intento recordar lo que Miroku le había dicho que había que decirle a las mujeres en ese tipo de estado emocional tan volátil por no decir peligroso.

Tu tienes toda la razón –dijo a quemarropa sin pensar mucho en si la respuesta tenia relación con la pregunta que le hizo la miko-

Aaahhh? –pregunto confundida Kagome-

Que tu tienes toda la razón –volvió a repetir mecánicamente el hanyou sudando frío al ver la expresión de Kagome-

Me estas diciendo que soy hermosa? –intento decirlo lentamente- en eso tengo la razón?

Tu tienes toda la razón

_Parecía ser que eso era lo único que podía decir… _

_Pero el no le iba a Ganar… no señor!_

n_*+*+*+*+*+*+n__*+*+*+*+*+*+n__*+*+*+*+*+*+n__*+*+*+*+*+*+n__*+*+*+*+*+*+n__*+*+*+*+*+*+n_

Horas mas tarde..

Después de darse cuenta que no podría sacarle nada más al hanyou por el momento decidió hacer ver que había olvidado el asunto y volvió a actuar con normalidad o eso era lo que creía Inuyasha porque la verdadera intención de Kagome era distraerlo para llevarlo cerca del cause de un río donde volvería a la carga, pero esta ves tomaría el asunto desde un enfoque diferente.

_Tal ves si empiezo yo con las palabras cariñosa el más adelante no piense que es algo extraño.._

Inuyasha.. –Kagome se encontraba sentada bajo un frondoso árbol mientras Inuyasha se encontraba a su lado con los ojos cerrados-

Mmm? –murmuro mientras intentaba quedarse erguido y no caer dormido al suelo-

Si quieres puedes acostarte en mis piernas –ella sonrió suavemente mientras el hanyou abría los ojos y la miraba sonrojado- no tengo problemas..

Pero..

Por favor hazlo por mi –dijo con suavidad mientras lo jalaba de sus ropas para hacerlo recostarse en sus piernas-

Cuando el hanyou se recostó en sus piernas una cálida sensación le recorrió el cuerpo entero, para ella esos momentos en el que solo se encontraban ellos dos juntos eran muy especiales ya que solo era en esas situaciones en las que Inuyasha se mostraba sincero con ella y en algunas ocasiones hasta se mostraba romántico… _su estilo personal de romántico por supuesto_.. y actuaba como un algo más cercano a novio que amigo.

Inuyasha –con todo el cariño del mundo comenzó a acariciar sus largos cabellos y tiernas orejas, el aludido solo cerraba los ojos sonrojado mientras gruñía algo parecido a una respuestas- gracias por esperarme..

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y la observo largamente sin despegar sus ambarinos ojos de la mirada achocolatada de ella, Kagome se armo de valor al pensar que solo tenia esos momento para expresar sus sentimiento como en realidad eran, hubo un momento de vacilación cuando pensó en las posibles consecuencias de un rechazo plano del hanyou pero sonrió internamente diciéndose en su interior que prefería saber la verdad antes de seguir como estaba… _sin saber que espera él de mi, en un absoluto vacio_… Si el no la amaba ella con el tiempo le aria hacerlo, después de todo roma no se construyo en un día, ella no tenia problema en enseñarlo a amarla, le había enseñado tantas cosas mientras viajaban que otra cosa mas no era un gran diferencia… pero si el la amaba… si el la amaba (_que estaba segura que lo hacía_) la recompensa seria enorme.

_Yo se que me ama… _

_lo se.._

Durante el tiempo que pase en el futuro a pesar de que fue ahí donde me crie no me sentía completa.. simplemente sentía que ya no pertenecía ahí, ese ya no era mi hogar y a pesar que las personas que convivían conmigo era importantes para mi sabía que no me necesitaban tanto como ustedes –Inuyasha aun la observaba pero ahora con seriedad y los puños cerrados fuertemente- y yo también los necesitaba a todos ustedes..

Kagome –murmuro suavemente-

Inuyasha se cual fue tu intención al dejarme junto a mi familia pero a pesar de lo mucho que los amo a ellos… ustedes ahora son mi familia –sonrió con cariño mientras acariciaba con suavidad las orejas del hanyou- tu eres mi familia.. así que ni se te ocurra volverme a dejar, si?

Te lo prometo

Bien porque sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti –un poco de picardía no venia mal, no?- que eres lo más importante para mí

Kagome –balbuceo con un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas- eehh

Sabes, te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas –dijo alegre mientras acariciaba sus mejillas-

Inuyasha se sonrojo más si se podía y observo con atención a Kagome mientras con aparente indiferencia recostaba su rostro en la palma de la mano de la chica, el corazón de la miko inicio una enloquecida carrera en su pecho al observar el comportamiento del chico y al ver o por lo menos sentir un cambio en el hanyou que parecía querer decir algo.. _pedía a Dios que fuera algo trascendental_… algo que podía o no ser parte del fruto de su trabajo del día, que podía hacer que la primera fase de su lista finalmente estuviera..

Ka..

KAGOME! INUYASHAAAA! –shippo aprecio repentinamente de entre el espeso bosque con una enorme sonrisa y saltando encima de Inuyasha-

_Demonios…_

_Abortar misión.. _

_____________n__*+*+*+*+*+*+n__*+*+*+*+*+*+n__*+*+*+*+*+*+n__*+*+*+*+*+*+n__*+*+*+*+*+*+n__*+*+*+*+*+*+n_

3 días después solo había logrado 3 interrupciones, 5 situaciones bochornosas y miles de miradas llena de incomprensión por parte del hanyou. Si, la situación estaba bajo su absoluto control y no había de que preocuparse, solo tenía que hacer un plan de contingencia en donde el hanyou y ella estuvieran ABSOLUTAMENTE solos y no se le trabara la lengua al ver a Shippo apunto de caerse de un enorme árbol, a las gemelas partirse el cuello y a una Sango apunto de asesinar al monje por sus comentarios (no sobre otras mujeres) si no sobre tener OTRO hijo.

_Increíble si tomabas en cuenta que su ultimo hijo tenia apenas un mes de nacido. _

Asique aquí estaba, en la cabaña que compartían observando las estrellas con una absoluta frustración e intentando formular un nuevo plan con toda la intención de cumplir todos sus propósitos, después de todo era mujer y por ello podía con todo lo que se le viniera encima, se negaba a que un par de situaciones incomprensibles le destruyeran la confianza en si misma que había acumulado en esas semanas.

Kagome –escucho que el hanyou la llamaba sacándola finalmente de sus pensamientos-

_Solo necesitaba unos minutos_

_Solo eso_

Si Inuyasha? –pregunto con curiosidad al ver que se sentaba junto a ella-

Te sucede algo? –todo eso lo pregunto sin verla, siempre con la vista fija en el cielo nocturno-

No, para nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -dijo desconcertada observando el perfil del hanyou sintiendo mariposas en su estomago- _perfecto, esto muestra el grado de enamoramiento que tengo _–pensó al ver que el hanyou no hacia nada y ya sus sentimientos se alborotaban-

Es que estos últimos días has estado muy rara –dijo frunciendo el ceño- a veces veo que te quedas mirando hacia la nada.. o que te apartas de todos, a veces me miras como si estuvieras molesta y te la pasas murmurando mucho.. –Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida- justo ahora sales y no me dices nada –el hanyou finalmente volteo a verla preocupado- hice algo que te molestara?

Más sorprendida no pudo estar Kagome mientras observaba la seriedad plasmada en el rostro del hombre que amaba, parecía realmente preocupado por su comportamiento, algo que le parecía totalmente extraño, después de todo era de Inuyasha de quien hablaban y él no era dado a las conversaciones serias, en el pasado si algo le preocupara de ella simplemente le hubiera hablado de forma despectiva y le dirigiría palabras crueles que harían que todo explotara con miles de abajos.

_Bien merecidos por cierto_

No me pasa nada –dijo con extrañeza sin saber como reaccionar-

El hanyou frunció aun más el ceño y volteo a ver las estrellas mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus puños- _y ahora que le pasa?_- pensó desconcertaba sin saber como actuar

Kagome –el vello de su cuerpo se erizo al escuchar la _forma_ en la que la llamo y lo _profunda_ que se escuchaba su voz- yo.. solo quiero que sepas que SI me importas mucho –su rostro se relajo- cuando te deje junto a tu familia hace 3 años no estaba seguro si te volvería a ver o no.. en lo único que pensaba era que no podía separarte de tu familia.. pero al volver me di cuenta que en realidad no podía.. Simplemente –el suspiro que lanzo fue suficiente para que el corazón de Kagome se estrujara-

Ella sentía como una presión en su pecho que le impedía respirar tranquilamente, observar el perfil de Inuyasha y escuchar el sonido de su voz tan suave, tan profundo, tan cálido como solo sonaba con ella, las lagrimas podrían empezar acumularse en sus ojos pero decidió que no era el momento para eso, probablemente lo asustaría. En eso estaba pensando cuando finalmente el hanyou voltio a verla, la expresión en su rostro le borro cualquier pensamiento que tuviera en su cabeza y los sentimientos atrapados en su pecho parecieron desbordarse por toda ella, ese mirada era simplemente..

_No había forma de describirla.._

No podía imaginarme como iba a pasar todos estos años sin ti –kagome se sonrojo- simplemente me negué a pensar en ello y es por eso que te espere a pesar del tiempo.. y cuando regresaste no pude evitar agradecer a todo aquel que quisiera escucharme el haberte de vuelto a mi.. yo también te necesito y no puedo pensar en un mundo en el que vivir sin una Kagome –el sonrió tranquilamente- y mas aun si es mi bella Kagome

Inuyasha… -dijo con la voz entrecortada y totalmente sonrojada-

Y sabes algo? –Kagome negó lentamente- tu también te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas..

_Definitivamente tendría que tachar el primer punto de la lista…_

n_*+*+*+*+*+*+n__*+*+*+*+*+*+n__*+*+*+*+*+*+n__*+*+*+*+*+*+n__*+*+*+*+*+*+n__*+*+*+*+*+*+n_

1 semana después

Kagome..

Si?

Te ves linda –murmuro tímidamente y mirando hacia cualquier parte menos el rostro de la miko-

Gracias Inuyasha –respondió con felicidad la chicha mientras observaba con satisfacción su nievo kimono-

_Bien ahora podía continuar con el siguiente punto de la lista.._

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza solo pudo sonreír al pensar en lo gratificante que había sido convencer a Inuyasha que expresar lo que pensaba con palabras no era tan malo.. solo el imaginar como serian los días cuando él comenzara a tomar sus manos sin obligación alguna y a abrazarla uno que otro día, hora, minuto… _simplemente perfecto_…

Pero para eso tenia que ponerse manos a la obra, sonriendo con malicia observo por el rabillo del ojo al distraído hanyou que se preparaba para salir hacia la aldea, el pobre no tenía ni idea de lo que tenia en mente.. después de todo ella solo era un pobre e inocente niña..

_No?_

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Gracias a **paola**, , **setsuna17**,** ori**, **darkladyLC**, E**mily Castro**, **Camony **y **RefiraM **por dejarme un review y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo..

por favor dejen comentarios sobre este capitulo y espero verlos/as en el siguiente XD

espero tenerlo listo dentro de 5 días.. todo depende (y ayudaria mucho unos cuantos review :D)

atte: **Denisse_Kagome**


End file.
